broken RAINBOW
by pinkaffinity
Summary: [naminé] o3. How long had she been asleep?
1. RED

x.x.x.x

**RED**

(crimson.scarlet.vermillion)

It was ever so lonely in Castle Oblivion. She sat alone on the cold metal chair, legs crossed left over right, as always. She jiggled the charcoal between her small, dainty fingers, wondering what she should draw. Her sketchpad was laid neatly across her lap, perfectly blank and begging to be doodled upon.

This is what usually helped her think: a peaceful, quiet, perfectly clean atmosphere.

"Naminé," a voice carved its way through the stagnant air. She lifted her eyes from the paper to the doorway. It was him again. He always seemed to come in to and watch her draw.

"Yes?" she asked curtly, a hint of annoyance tracing her tone.

"I was just coming in to… see you draw," he replied, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not re-"

"Well, lemme see what gorgeous creation you've whipped up this time," he said, reaching out to grab the sketchpad that she was clutching to her body. "Can I see?" Naminé looked to the cold marble floor and silently shook her head. "Why not, beautiful?"

She hated when he called her that. "I haven't drawn anything yet, Marluxia," she murmured, hoping he would leave her alone so she could return to her tranquil sanctuary.

"Why do you only draw with charcoal?" he interrogated, ignoring her mental wishes for him to depart.

"I like it," she answered bluntly, praying for him to walk out the door. He remained in front of her, and she remained with her head bowed low. She felt his gaze flying across her and felt her muscles tense. "You can leave now," she prompted.

Marluxia turned around to the door, his jacket waving. Instead of exiting, he rummaged through his pockets shakily. A single key emerged from his coat and the sound of a door locking echoed through Naminé's ears.

_Click._

Her eyebrows furrowed when she lifted her gaze up to meet his, which never really happened. _His_ eyes were darting madly across her petite figure, from her milky legs to her face etched with shock. Marluxia advanced, grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall. Naminé cringed as the brick grated against her fragile skin. His lips made contact with hers, and his hands ran their way up her thighs. A whimper erupted from her throat as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

It was all happening so fast, her mind couldn't make a decision. She had never felt this way before. Half of her was itching to kill Marluxia, and the other half was melting under his precious touch.

She finally gained control and raised her hand, slapping him across the face. He took a step back and glared at her standing in front of him, with her dress hanging loosely over one shoulder and her hair dangling in her face. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her eyes bored into his.

"I want to give you something," he said. She remained motionless against the wall, and her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. He leaned back and dug through his jacket again, finally retrieving a rose and holding it in front of her.

A_red_ rose.

The most beautiful red, red rose.

He reached out and clasped a gloved hand around her wrist, and her palm opened automatically. Marluxia placed the red, red rose in her hand and curled her fingers around its stem. "For you," he muttered.

He clamped both hands around hers and pressed her fingers down. The thorns drove painfully into her flesh. He leaned into her body and whispered gently into her ear, "You really are beautiful, Naminé." Chills ran down her spine as he planted a single kiss on her neck.

Marluxia whipped around, unlocked the door, and flew into the hallway. Naminé sank to the floor and slowly opened her fist. The thorns dislodged themselves from her skin and the blood spurted out, leaving a red, red trail down her arm. The red, red rose fell to the ground inaudibly. Naminé stood up, returned to her chair, and picked up her nice, clean sketchbook. But it wasn't clean anymore. A bloody handprint jumped out frighteningly from the page, destroying the perfection of this once wonderfully blank sheet of paper.

Staring at her tainted sketchpad, Naminé learned that she could draw with another color than charcoal. She walked to her nearly empty bookcase and reached to the top shelf, rummaging through a dusty box of colored pencils.

She picked_ red_

x.x.x.x

**author's notes: Yeah, I'm sure somebody's already done something like this, but I got the idea and had to write it. I plan on making a series of Naminé-centric one-shots like this one, but different colors and pairings, I guess, whenever I think of them... Anyway, please, PLEASE review! I'd love you if you did! Feel free to criticize!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, almost forgot… I DON'T OWN KH!**


	2. BLUE

x.x.x.x

**BLUE**

(cerulean.azure.sapphire)

Her eyes were wide open, absorbing the darkness as she lay quietly in her bed. Her crisp sheet was flung over her tiny body, but that wasn't doing anything to warm her up. Even if she _wasn't_ freezing, she wouldn't have been able to fall asleep anyway. Whenever her eyelids (by chance) happened flutter shut, all she saw was red, red, red.

Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Marluxia laughing, the blood spilling from her hand. The scar was still there- a haunting reminder of that day.

Not like that was the only reminder. The drawings adorning her walls were drenched in the color, and she was seen regularly throughout the day scratch, scratch, scratching at her sketchpad with that stubby colored pencil. She just couldn't put it down.

Naminé flipped to her other side and stared out her window at the soft, pale moonlight dripping onto the marbled floor.

She wasn't going to close her eyes.

She didn't want to see red anymore.

She wished she could back to her charcoal, where it was plain and safe, but she couldn't draw with her charcoal anymore. Only red.

It was like an addiction. It hurt her to see the red, but Naminé couldn't get enough of the pain.

She only wanted to _feel_.

In the quiet of her room, a faint melody was heard. It was barely audible, but she was sure that something (anything) was playing. Naminé twisted her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Her sheet rippled to the cold floor.

She stumbled across the barely-lit room to her door, and shivered when her fingers came in contact with the cold metal of the doorknob. When she pulled the door open slowly, trying to prevent any creaking. The tune became louder and flooded her ears with the music.

Naminé walked down the hallway, using the wall as a support, and followed her ears.

The melody was growing louder.

Louder.

_Louder_.

She stopped in front of Demyx's room, where the music seemed to be flooding from, and rapped gently on the door with her knuckles. The music stopped instantly.

"Come in," he said to her through the door. Naminé entered cautiously. "What're you doing, Naminé?"

"I… couldn't sleep," she whispered, eyes still wide open. Demyx was sitting on his bed and cocked his head to the side.

"Do you need anything?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"I heard music," she explained. "It stopped."

"Oh," he said with a laugh. "That was just me… would you like me to play for you?" Naminé nodded slowly and stepped forward with her arms crossed over her chest defensively. Demyx patted the bed, inviting her to take a seat.

Naminé tugged her nightgown down before she sat down next to him. The bed bounced a little.

"So, why can't you sleep?" he asked, making pleasant conversation as he slid his fingers up and down the strings of his sitar.

She wordlessly lifted her hand up in front of them, observing the deep, dark scar. Demyx shifted uncomfortably in seat.

"I… hurt," she admitted.

"Well, look at the size of that thing-"

"It's not just that… it's… something more…" Her voice trailed off, and she shuddered slightly. Quickly, Demyx threw his arm over her shoulder and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze.

He tilted his head down and met her gaze. Her eyes were wide, scared almost, and _pleading_. She stared into his _blue, blue_ eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to see red anymore," Naminé whispered as she stared into his shocked orbs. Her voice quavered.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured and looked away. He could feel her body shaking with sobs against his. "Here, let me play you something." His fingers began strumming against the strings, and water forms arose from the floor, dancing slowly about the room.

The music was soft, subtle, yet beautiful.

"This is my lullaby that I play when _I_ can't sleep," he explained over the sound of the notes, "I call it 'Dearly Beloved'."

He turned, and looked at her again, seeking approval. She was still gazing at his blue, blue eyes shining in the cool moonlight.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a grin. Her lips curved up in a tiny smile, and she nodded.

"It's… pretty."

"I'm glad you like it."

The tune flowed through Naminé gently, easing her body. Demyx continued playing, even when Naminé's head dropped onto his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked over the music.

"No." She didn't want to close her eyes. Ever.

Demyx momentarily stopped strumming the sitar as he gently lifted Naminé's fragile body and laid her across his bed. She didn't protest.

He moved over to his chair and continued playing. The melody wrapped itself around Naminé, soothing her, pressuring her eyelids to close.

The music was growing softer.

Softer.

_Softer_.

Without even knowing it, the melody lulled Naminé to sleep, and her eyes fluttered shut.

But she didn't see red.

She saw _blue_.

x.x.x.x

**author's note: Hurray. An update after what… 4 months? XD Well, hope you liked it… and hope it made sense… **

**Please review!**

**(standard disclaimer applies)**


	3. GREEN

x.x.x.x

**GREEN**

(olive.emerald.jade)

All she could see was blue.

"Naminé. Naminé, wake up."

Blue. Blue. Blue.

"Naminé!"

Her eyelashes fluttered lightly, and she peered up. Axel grinned down at her, his teeth flashing.

"I need you to do something for me."

Groggily, she sat up and realized that she was still in Demyx's room. How long had she been asleep? She blinked.

"Let's wake up, girl," he pressured, tugging on her arm. She wrenched her arm from his grasp and exhaled loudly. Naminé began swaying as she stood up, her disorientation getting the best of her.

"Axel?" she asked, her voice so soft and gentle. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Too long," he laughed, shrugging the subject away. But her large eyes pled with his, and he bent to her silent will. "Three days," he muttered, looking away.

She wanted to gasp, to show some emotion, but she felt so relaxed… like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Look, I know about what happened with you and Marluxia," Axel admitted, meeting her gaze once more, "But I think Demyx went a little overboard with that oh-so-_charming_ lullaby of his."

Naminé appeared unresponsive. She was as still as a porcelain doll, staring at Axel.

"Naminé? Are you okay?" he asked.

Simply thinking about the lullaby made her want to fall asleep again. It was like every muscle in her body was aching, exhausted. She sat back down on the bed and rolled her head back and forth between her hands.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. She moaned gently, and that seemed to be a good enough response for him, because he continued, "I need you to go to Twilight Town for me. Check up on Roxas for me?"

She nodded. She had done this before.

"How long?" she asked monotonously. Her voice sounded strangely cold as she spoke. Naminé blinked and looked toward the ground.

"Ten?"

"Fine."

"I'll give you a great present when you get back," he laughed as he opened a portal for her. She stepped through and glanced back at him without any expression.

Next thing she knew, she was stumbling through the cobbled streets of Twilight Town. _Find Roxas. Find Roxas_. Her mind commanded. She hated coming and checking up on Roxas' current status. It made her miss him even more. But Axel always asked nicely and always gave her something out of it. Last time it was that box of colored pencils. Besides, she was the only one who wouldn't get caught.

She climbed slowly up the slope to Sunset Hill. Axel had sent her here, so Roxas was obviously nearby. He was usually hanging out with those new friends of his. What were their names again?

Naminé arrived at the top and squinted over a tall bush, expecting a foursome.

But there were just two today. Roxas and the girl.

He was smiling at her, and she was smiling back. Their hands were locked together, and Naminé could've sworn she heard the girl whisper something like, "I really like you, Roxas."

Roxas blushed and mumbled, "I like you too."

It was weird and awkward and all of the sudden, Naminé didn't feel so relaxed.

Roxas leaned toward the girl, closer and closer and closer. His lips pressed against hers-

And Naminé blinked quickly, freezing the couple in time. Hands shaking, she walked forward. On her right, two children were frozen as well, and they seemed to have been playing tag. She smiled.

When Naminé reached them, she looked at Roxas. Her tiny smile fell from her face.

Roxas was kissing this plain girl. And he looked so happy, too.

Naminé looked at the girl with her eyes open wide in shock and happiness.

"Olette, isn't it?" she said, remembering the name. But Naminé couldn't stop staring at Olette's eyes.

They were so _green_.

Naminé began shaking, and it was like a monster inside of her sprung to life.

"What gives you the right to claim him like this?!" she growled between gritted teeth to the unresponsive Olette. "How do you get a kiss from Roxas… when I haven't?" She screamed and kicked the ground and when she closed her eyes, all she could see was green.

Her hand reached down, and before she could stop herself, she had slapped Olette smack across the face.

Naminé grinned maniacally, pleased with herself, and conjured a dark portal from behind her.

"How was he?" Axel asked, obviously interested, as Naminé returned.

"Great," she said sarcastically, sauntering toward him. Axel obviously didn't catch a thing.

"So what do you want?" he asked, "Me? The sex god?" He laughed. This was always his little joke.

Naminé smiled and nodded.

"Kiss me, Axel," she said, her voice low and appealing and very not like her voice.

He looked at her, his head tilted to the side, and laughed.

"Naminé, I told you I heard all about the thing with Marluxia. You _hate_ when people take advantage… and trust me, I would take advantage," he admitted, raising his hands in defeat.

She came closer, her teeth glistening under her malevolent grin.

Axel froze, averting his gaze. Naminé narrowed her eyes.

Her hands grasped both his leather-clad shoulders, and his eyes met hers.

And they were green. Oh so green.

She pulled him down, locking their lips in the heat of the moment. But before he could respond, she had already released him and was storming down the hall.

The monster was satisfied, if but for a moment.

Naminé closed the door to her room, and started laughing. She laughed so hard that her sides screamed with pain. It echoed through her room, and the sound filled her ears.

But she felt something moist roll down her cheek. She was crying, too.

She shuddered, and the tears continued slipping down her face.

Naminé was confused and hurt and scared because she had no idea what was happening.

She closed her eyes.

And there was the green.

x.x.x.x

a.n. Hmm… and update. That's a shocker. Well, sorry for this... mess. Haha, I regret trying to link these. I don't think my symbolism attempt worked out so well after this. Sorry!

Well, thanks for reading my crap. Review?


End file.
